Bobby has Four Nephews and Dean thinks one of them is Really Hot
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Bobby took in the Winchesters after their parents died, and in doing so had to stop visiting his nephews on Christmas, nine years later they're moving to Kansas and everyone notices when Dean can't keep his eyes off of Bobby's youngest nephew Castiel. Destiel AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. **

Dean Winchester lives in the small apartment above his Uncle Bobby's garage. He's twenty years old, he and his sixteen year old brother Sam have been living with Bobby Singer since their parents died in a house fire when Dean was eleven and Sam was seven.

Dean's father ran into Sam's bedroom when the fire started. Mary, their mother, had read to Sam, the boy was asleep but Mary was awake, she was screaming and Sam woke up yelling, John pushed Sammy at his brother who'd gone into shock. The fire spread. John told Dean to get Sammy out, to protect him at all costs, Dean shielded Sammy from a wandering burst of flame and acquired a severed burn on his chest.

John couldn't get to Mary fast enough, they both died in the fire. They moved in with Bobby the next day.

Bobby didn't know how to raise a kid let alone two, he tried his best. They always had clothes, and food to eat, and Bobby just had trouble raising them like a father would. He was lucky, Dean and Sam were good kids and he never had to bother scolding them unless Dean beat someone up and he only yelled at him if he did it without good reason.

Dean spent a lot of time with Sam, the only other person that Dean talked to through elementary and high school was Joanna Beth Harvelle, her mother was like a mom to them after Mary died, her dad had been close to John and Bobby before he died and they were fast best friends.

Ellen and Jo had become family to Bobby, Dean, and Sam, they spent all of their holidays together and everyone owned a key to both houses and Dean's apartment. Dean hadn't wanted to go to college, and neither had Jo. Dean grew up with his dad for his first eleven years of life and then the rest with Bobby, they were both mechanics, and working on cars was the only thing that Dean was passionate about other then listening to classic rock and taking care of Sam.

Dean had always been a little bit of a ladies man in school even if he was sort of a loner. Stole a few prom dates from a few douche bags, had a few secret endeavors in the janitor's closet and the longest time he had a girlfriend was his junior year of high school with a chick named Lisa Braden, she cheated on him and he dumped her. They were together for three weeks.

Dean worked as head mechanic at Bobby's Salvage yard and had a secret fund he put money into every week for Sammy's college tuition. Even though he didn't live with Bobby and Sam anymore he was right next door and Sam was in his apartment more often then his own house, and if Dean was home and wasn't working or busy, and Sammy wasn't in his apartment then Dean was in Bobby's house.

Jo worked at the Salvage yard as well, she manned the desk, did papers, answered phones, and went in search for parts wherever she could find them. Sometimes she had to drive for hours to find some of the things Dean had needed.

Currently is was a Sunday in early September. Sammy had just started school as a sophomore at Lawrence High, it would continue to be warm in Kansas until October. It was a pleasant summer evening, Dean and Sam were lounging on the couch in Dean's apartment with the air conditioning on blast, shirtless, Dean in jeans and Sam in gym shorts, watching _Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark. _

It was getting to the good part, where Indie was put into the snake pit, Dean took a swig from his beer and Sammy shoved more popcorn in his mouth than Dean thought was humanly possible.

There was a knock on his door, Dean paused the movie.

"Open up ya idjits, I gotta talk with yah." They heard Bobby's gruff voice come from the other side of the door. Dean chuckled at Bobby's ever so interesting choice of words and Sam smiled softly.

"What's up Bobby?" Dean asked opening the door.

Bobby walked in past Dean and sat in the chair that was diagonally across from Dean's couch. He sighed and Sam and Dean frowned at one another as Dean sat back down on the couch.

"Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Alright, listen up. This is a family matter, and I need you to promise to do as I say." Bobby said looking at them.

"A family matter? Of course we'll do as you say Bobby, are Ellen and Jo okay or..?" Dean trailed off when Bobby started shaking his head.

"Not our family Dean, _my _family. My sister's family to be exact." Bobby explained.

"Oh okay.." Dean said closing his mouth to listen.

"So you remember when your parents were still alive, and on Christmas Eve I would leave and then come back to see you boys later on in the afternoon on Christmas day?" Bobby asked and the boys nodded. He continued.

"Well, where I was going was my sister's place, to see her and her kids, yeah I've got four nephews, but I was never a fan of Hester's husband Zacharia Novack, he was a dick, so I didn't stay long, and when I took you boys in? I stopped going and stuck to calling on Christmas, it was easier to avoid that balding asshat anyways." Bobby said grinning a little bit.

"Anyways, the year after I took you boys in Hester died, remember when I told you that she died? And I went away for a few days to consol my nephews because their father was too heartless to care, and help arrange her funeral?" he asked, the boys nodded again.

"Last I heard the oldest of my nephews had bought an apartment when he was nineteen and moved him and his brothers there because their father had stopped caring for them and about them a while back." Dean and Sam smiled sadly at Bobby, letting him know that they were grateful for taking them in.

"It's been a real long time since I've seen my nephews, I talk to them on the phone every so often, I do miss them, and apparently they miss me too, I was uhh, talking to them on the phone and well, the youngest is starting his first semester at Lawrence University, and well, they're uhh moving here." Bobby told them and waited for their reaction.

Sam spoke first, "That's awesome Bobby! I'm happy that you get to see them again, and now we finally get to meet some of your family." the boy said smiling goofily.

"Yeah Bobby, that's cool. Where're they gonna be living?" Dean asked.

"Uhhmm, well, that's the other thing I need to talk to you about, they're still looking for a place to buy and well, I told them they could stay with me." Bobby said quietly.

"Bobby, it's fine." Dean said trying to convince the grumpy man that they were okay with it, they loved Bobby, and wanted to do something for him for once, "There's four of them right? And you've got four rooms? They can't use yours obviously but two of them can have their own and two can share and Sam can live here while they're staying." Dean said simply.

"Yeah Bobby! I can live with Dean." Sam said smiling. Bobby grinned at the boy, he was sixteen, he would probably be ecstatic to live with his older brother.

"Alright, thanks boys." Bobby said gruffly.

"You're Welcome," Dean and Sam said at the same time, "When are they getting here?" Sam asked.

"My youngest Nephew has already missed the first two weeks of his courses, he's been taking them online, they uhh, should be here tomorrow afternoon." Bobby said.

"Okay, we'll move Sammy's things in here tonight, and then you can tell us about them over dinner." Dean said standing and going to find a shirt.

…...

They finished moving all of Sam's things into Dean's apartment around seven thirty, Sam would be sleeping on the couch, it pulled out into a queen size futon bed. Sam was two inches shorter than Dean, standing at five foot eleven while Deans stood at six foot one, so his feet hung off of the futon just a little but he didn't mind. It was just as comfortable as his bed in Bobby's house.

They were sitting at Bobby's kitchen table, Dean and Jo on one side, and Sam and Bobby on the other. Dean had recruited Jo to help Sam move in and she stayed for dinner. She was gonna have to know about Bobby's nephews as well.

Bobby swallowed a bite of his burger and looked at his surrogate kids, "So I've got four nephews. Unfortunately for them their dick of a father was obsessed with his religion and like himself, named all of his sons after angels." Bobby told them and Jo whistled.

"The oldest, oh man, the oldest Zacharia named Lucifer." he said and they all almost spit out their food, "He's a great kid, his dad was just twisted, he does in fact live up to his name sake much more than he should. He's twenty-four a very popular tattoo artist and has been pretty successful, he's already got a job at the one in town."

Bobby ate some more of his food before it got cold and then continued, "Next at twenty-three is Balthazar, I know crazy ass name, he actually spent most of his life in England with his father's aunt, she had noticed his love for art, and she worked at a museum there and offered to take him for most of his life, he's a wealthy art curator that barely works because he makes enough money to feed a small third world country. He's also got a British accent, so he talks a little funny, and he's also kind of an asshole, but that's just how he is, always has been." Bobby said chuckling. The boys and Jo had raised their eyebrows in surprise, impressed by Balthazar's successful career, but then laughed at his last comment.

"Second to youngest is Gabriel, Gabriel is…well he's interesting. When he was in high school he got the nickname 'trickster' for a reason, pranking is his thing, and he's way too good at it. He's also super short, like only a little taller than Jo here." Bobby said and that was surprising because Jo was only five foot three. "He also has an addiction to sweets, anything with sugar this man will down in seconds. I've never seen him without a lollipop hanging out of his mug. He's twenty-one years old, and he's a mean baker, already bought a place here in town to start his own bakery. He's also very inappropriate and extremely sarcastic, gives everyone nicknames, and not like Dean, like weird stuff. He calls me grumpy uncle or Beardy Bob, and sometimes old drunk." Bobby said and they could see the faint smile on Bobby's face when he thought about it.

"And last but not least, is, I have to say even though I shouldn't, my favorite and most normal nephew. Castiel, he's very reserved, or at least he is a lot of the time. He's quiet, but once you get to know him he's quite talkative. He's a real bookworm like you Sam, but he also loves movies like you Dean. He's going to school to be an English professor, wants to teach college kids. As Gabriel says, sometimes he has a bit of a stick up his butt, he talks formally and doesn't understand colloquialisms. He's nineteen, would've graduated earlier if he could have but his father wouldn't let him for some reason. He's gay as a unicorn on a cotton candy cloud, although he's not very flamboyant, Gabriel and Balthazar are both bisexual but Lucifer's as straight as an arrow. Let's just say one of the reasons they left was because their father wasn't overly fond of the boys' life choices. He's got insomnia, it hasn't been bad since he was little, but from what Gabriel has told me, he still has it." Bobby explained.

Dean's eyebrow lifted just a tad when Bobby mentioned that three of the brothers were interested in men, Dean wasn't one to hide the fact that he liked men and women, it's just there's never been a man that caught his interest, well other than Harrison Ford and Dr. Sexy from Dr. Sexy MD. Dean only hoped that if for some reason he found himself attracted to one of Bobby's nephews that the bearded man wouldn't shoot his balls off.

"So those are my nephews, try and get along with em' as best yah can you three. You're my family too and I'd hate to have a brawl on my hands." Bobby said smiling.

They all nodded. After they ate they left Bobby to prepare for his nephews and went back to Dean's apartment. Tomorrow was a Monday so Dean set up the futon in the living room for Sammy, it almost ten o'clock and he usually drove the kid to school anyways, Jo said she'd stay the night as well and Dean let her bunk with him, Jo was bisexual like and Dean and Dean only saw her as a sister so he didn't mind, she'd just come to work with him tomorrow. He usually picked her up on his way to the Salvage yard anyways.

Dean gave Sam a comforter, and some sheets, turned off the lights, and he and Jo got into bed. Jo did this thing where she curled into a ball and snuggled against Dean's back. Always Dean's back, it was weird, but Dean didn't care, sometimes she kept him warm in the winter time.

Dean fell asleep quickly.

**XXXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXXX**

Bobby was nervous because today his nephews would be seeing him for the first time in person in nine years. He was happy but he was buckets and buckets of nervous. He had told them to just come around to Singer's Salvage Yard when they got into Lawrence because even though they were coming to live with him he still needed to run a business and was too stubborn to take a day off. Bobby was sitting in his office doing some bills and some other paper work for a few of their clients when his cell phone buzzed loudly on the desk.

"Hello?" he answered gruffly.

"Hey Bobby, it's Lucifer, we're going to be outside your shop in about two minutes." his eldest nephew said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting out front." Bobby said and exited his office, walked through the front of the garage and past the front desk, hobbling out to stand in front of the shop. To the side of the shop was one garage that they kept most of their tools in and where Dean worked on his precious 67' Chevy Impala. In the back past the front garage and front desk was the back garage, which was right next to Bobby's office so he could supervise.

He looked up when two BMWs pulled in front of the shop. One was black and one was silver. He watched as Gabriel got out of the drivers seat of the silver BMW and Castiel got out of the passenger seat. Lucifer and Balthazar got out of the black one, Lucifer had been driving.

They all smiled widely when they saw Bobby but Gabriel got to him first.

" UNCLE BOBBYYYY!" Gabriel shouted and threw himself at his uncle. Bobby chuckled and gave the boy a quick hug.

"Alright get off of me yah idjit, I wanna say hi to my other nephews too." Bobby said gruffly and Gabriel laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit." he said sincerely, Bobby smiled.

"You haven't either." Bobby told him and turned to his other nephews.

Lucifer and Balthazar both hugged him next. Balthazar was as cocky as ever, and Bobby could have sworn the deep v in his v-neck was even deeper. Lucifer looked older, and a little tired, but he seemed happy, he was also covered in tattoos, his arms and his neck, but he kept his face and chest clean from what Bobby could see.

Finally Bobby turned to Castiel, and Bobby was shocked. The last time he saw the boy was when he was ten years old. Sure he'd seen pictures but it was different seeing it in person. Castiel was the same height as Balthazar, standing at a solid six feet, he wasn't nearly as scrawny as he used to be, and he looked just like Lucifer. They both had high cheek bones and square jaws, only Lucifer's hair was blonde and Castiel's was practically black. His eyes were also a deeper blue than Lucifer's, Lucifer's eyes were the color of ice, while Castiel's were like the sky and ocean mixed together.

"Well, you grown up nice boy." Bobby told him with a smile.

"Thanks Bobby, you've definitely aged well, you don't look any different." Castiel told him with an easy smile.

"Don't try butterin' me up boy, you can ask my kids, they ain't tried that in ages." Bobby said laughing and they all laughed.

"Speaking of these kids," Lucifer said, "We gonna meet em'?"

"Yeah, two of em' work here at the shop and the youngest is only a sophomore in high school, genius though, like Cas here." Bobby said fondly. Bobby came up with the nickname Cas, and it had stuck but his brothers were so used to calling him Cassie that he rarely heard it anymore. Hearing it made the boy smile.

"Follow me," Bobby said and walked into the shop.

Jo was standing at the front desk talking on the phone to a customer that was clearly being difficult.

"Listen dickhead, Dean fixed your car better than any mechanic could on this side of the Mississippi, and it was damn cheap, you're gonna pay for it or we're gonna notch up the cost and see how you like it then." she growled into the phone.

She paused a moment while the customer grumbled an agreement into her ear.

"Thank you so much for coming to Singer's Salvage Yard, have a nice day." she said a little too sweetly, hung up the phone and grumbled, "Little fuck nut." at it before realizing Bobby was standing in front of her with four very good looking men.

"Oh, uh, hiya Bobby." Jo said grinning a crooked smile she'd picked up from Dean.

"Jo," Bobby said shaking his head, he was smiling, "Jo I'd like you to meet my nephews, Lucifer, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Castiel." Bobby said gesturing to each of them, "Kids, this is Joanna Beth Harvelle, she's like a daughter to me. You'll meet her mom later on."

"Hi, nice to meet yah." Jo said lifting a hand in a small wave.

"Hello indeed." Lucifer said grinning at her but stopped when Bobby gave him a death glare. The rest of the boys said hello and then Bobby turned to Jo again.

"Jo kid, two things, one what did I tell you about calling customers 'dickheads'?" he asked.

"Sorry Bobby he was bein an asshat, I couldn't help it." she pouted.

"Fine," Bobby grumbled, "two, where the hell are the boys?" he asked.

"Uhh, Dean's under a car somewhere in the back and Ash is bothering Sam while he does his AP Calculus homework." Jo told him.

"Wait, he's a sophomore and he's taking _AP Calculus_?" Cas asked speaking up. Bobby and Jo nodded.

"Sure is, kid's a genius, cudda skipped a grade or two, but he wanted to stay with his friends." Jo explained fondly.

"Wow." Cas said impressed. His brothers shook their heads because of how nerdy he was.

"DEAN! BRING ASH AND SAM OUT HERE YAH IDJIT." Bobby yelled into the back of the shop as he brought his nephews and Jo to his office. His office was next to a small room that only had two cars, there was a large door way at the back that lead to a larger garage in the back.

"What's up Bobby?" Dean asked strolling in, he was wiping his oil covered hands with a dirty rag, his dirty white t-shirt clung to his chest and his jeans were snug around his waste and legs. His boots echoes through the garage. "Oh, uh, hi." Dean added when he noticed that Bobby was standing with four hot men and Jo.

"Don't drool Dean." Jo muttered.

"Shut your cake hole, Jo." Dean said glaring at her.

"Dean, where's Ash and Sam?" Bobby asked but before he could ask Ash came running into the smaller garage with fear in his eyes and then a giant teen age boy with floppy hair and puppy like features came loping in just as fast and rounded on Ash who was much smaller. The teen age boy slung his arm around Ash's neck, putting him in a headlock.

"You little assface." the teen growled but he was smiling.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ash breathed out.

"Sammy let him go." Dean said trying to hide his grin. Sammy looked up at Dean, smiled widely and let Ash go.

"Monster." Ash hissed.

"Bitch." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"Boys!" Bobby growled and they turned back to Bobby.

"Sorry Bobby, Ash here thought it would be funny to print out an almost identical copy of my AP Calculus homework, accept that when I had figured out all of the variables they spelled out 'Sam is a little bitch'" Sam said agitatedly. Dean could hold in his laughter and neither could Gabriel apparently.

"Alright, alright, boys these are my nephews, Lucifer, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Castiel." Bobby said finally introducing them.

Dean looked at them.

Lucifer was tall, the same height as Dean, just not as muscular, he was wearing a black Black Sabbath t-shrit, and some black ratty straight leg jeans and biker boots. He had two full tattoo sleeves on his arms, some on his hands, and a few on his neck. His hair was blonde and straight, neatly combed to the side.

Balthazar had light brown hair that was gelled into a front fohawk that was pretty damn weird, and he was wearing a deep v-neck gray shirt, and really tight dark jeans. He was six feet, and was good looking, but he stood with a certain air, like he was better than everyone else.

Gabriel was about five foot six, he had pointy features, like he resembled and elf or an imp. He was wearing a plain old dark green t-shirt and regular light wash jeans, his hair was the same color of his eyes, like honey, and it was combed back, almost as long as Sam's and pieces of it were falling into his face. He smirked evilly.

Last was Castiel, and Dean would be lying if he didn't loose his breath and blush when he looked at this boy. _he was gorgeous. _He was wearing ratty black skinny jeans, they had a hole in the knee, and a snug, almost too small, dark blue t-shirt. He was wearing a skuffed up pair of black doc martins and Dean could see the band of his black boxer briefs when he moved. Castiel's hair was basically black and it was shaggy, straight, and messed up everywhere. Like it couldn't be tamed. His cheek bones were high and his jaw was square, he had slight five o'clock shadow, and his lips were so fucking full and pink that Dean had to look away from them and found himself looking into the bluest eyes he's ever seen in his entire life. It was like they were photo-shopped.

Sam nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh uh, nice to meet yah, Lucifer, Baltha-something, Gabe, and Cas." Dean said trying to remember the names.

"Balthazar," Sam corrected him.

"Whatever Sammy," Dean said smiling at his brother.

"Nice to meet you too." Cas said first and the other brothers, nodded.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Deano and Samsquatch, who's the guy with the mullet?" Gabriel asked.

Ash looked up and smirked.

"That's Ash, he works here." Dean said.

"Yeah, and I'm bout to leave, my work day's over and Garth left his wallet here again, damn moron." Ash said walking towards the exit, "Nice meetin you compadres, I'm out bitches!" he shouts holding out two rock signs as he left.

"Don't ask." Bobby grumbled.

"That's just Ash." Jo added.

Now that Ash was gone Sam had moved to stand next to Dean who slung an arm around his shoulders. Before anyone could say anything else, Gabriel gasped.

"What Gabriel?" Cas asked.

"Cassie look at them," Gabriel said staring at Sam and Dean, "really look at them, and then imagine Sam taller than Dean, it's them!" Gabriel gasped excitedly.

Realization flooded over the Winchester's faces and they groaned.

"You've read them haven't you?" Jo asked.

"If by them you mean the currently unfinished comic book series _Supernatural, _where the two characters are two brothers Dean and his younger brother Sam then yes, yes I have. All of them." Gabriel said grinning.

"My best friend Chuck created those, he started making them in eighth grade and got published during our freshmen year." Sam explained.

"WAIT YOU KNOW THE AUTHOR?" Gabriel shouted.

"Duh, we're who he based the characters off of, he even made them talk like us, it's fuckin weird." Dean said chuckling.

Bobby guided the attention back to him while Gabriel had a small meltdown in the corner next to Cas.

"Everyone listen up, I'm gonna bring these idjits back to my house to get em' settled in, Dean you can clock out early, take Sam home, then meet back at my house for dinner." Bobby said, "Jo you comin'?" he asked.

"Nah Bobby, got roped into bartending at the Roadhouse tonight, mom's paying me though so it's cool." Jo told him, "Dean could you drop me off there before you head home? I left my bike there and I stayed at your place last night." Jo said.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." Dean said winking at her. She flipped him off.

"Well, Bobby I gotta say, these guys obviously got their looks from your sister." Dean said grinning at the old man.

"Watch it boy," Bobby said pointing at him, "Go on and get Sam home so he can finish his homework."

Dean nodded.

"Come on Sammy, Jo," Dean said and walked out of the shop to his car in the back. Jo followed him, Sam turned and smiled and waved at them then ran out before Dean left.

"So those are your 'kids'?" Balthazar asked using air quotes.

"Yeah, they ain't blood but their family. I took em' in when they were young after their parents died, I love em' like my own." Bobby explained, glaring at his nephew for his use of air quotes.

"They seem very pleasant." Cas told him, and Gabriel nodded.

"Especially Jo," Lucifer added with a smile.

"Now boy, if you wanna try something there, I ain't gonna stop you but you better know that if you screw up, she _will _kill you, and if she doesn't then Dean will. You do not want to be on the bad side of Dean Winchester boys, learn that now." Bobby warned and lead them back through the shop.

Castile wondered what his Uncle Bobby meant by saying that they don't want to be on the 'bad side' of Dean Winchester. He was mostly curious because he couldn't stop thinking about Dean.

When Dean had walked in from the back of the garage Cas almost fainted. Dean was in fact the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His hair was sandy brown and looked so soft, short on the sides and long on the top and front. His features were perfect, angular cheek bones and square jaw, his face completely symmetrical. And his _eyes_, basically the greenest green that could ever green. Apple green, or grass green, or so perfect you can't think of something that matches it green. Then Cas almost gasped aloud when he saw Dean's lips. Those were sex lips, they were plump and a dark pink that were made for kissing people senseless.

"You like Dean don't you?" Gabriel asked as they followed Bobby to his house in their silver BMW.

"What? No, that's absurd." Cas muttered.

"You're absurd." Gabe huffed, "You do Cassie, I know you do." Gabriel siad sternly and Cas sighed.

"Yes, I do. I can't help it he's just so..so-"

"Kansas." Gabe said simply, with a grin.

"No, he's perfect." Cas said wistfully.

"I like his brother." Gabe said snidely.

"Gabriel, Sam is sixteen, you're five years his senior." Cas told him seriously.

"I know I gotta wait until he's legal, that'll be annoying." Gabe said chuckling, "I can still be his friend though." Gabe said with a smile that Cas returned.

"It doesn't matter anyways." Cas finally said as they were getting out of the car.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean's obviously with Jo, she stayed at his place and called her sweet cheeks." Cas sighed.

"Doesn't seem to be stopping Lucifer." Gabriel said with a giggle.

"I may look like Lucifer, but I am nothing like him Gabriel." Cas said scowling.

"I know Cassie I was kidding." Gabriel said, handed Cas his bags from the backseat and trunk and walked over to meet Lucifer, Balthazar and Bobby, standing on the old man's front porch.

**XXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXX**

Bobby looked at his nephews after he showed them around the house, stopping in the living room he spoke.

"There's a few things I need to tell you." Bobby said, and they listened, "First Lucifer you're going to have to move your car, that's Dean's parking spot."

"I thought he had his own apartment?" Lucifer asked.

"He does, it's above my garage, the kids only twenty and puts half his paycheck in a fund every week for Sam's college tuition, he needed a place he didn't have to pay much for." Bobby explained and they nodded in understanding.

"Next, don't call Sam, 'Sammy' the only person allowed to call him that is Dean, his dad used to call him that, and he hasn't let anyone but Dean call him that since." Bobby told them and they took note of it.

"Now, about Dean," Bobby began, Cas' ear perked up when Bobby said this and he looked up from looking at his shoes.

"A few things, one his car? Don't touch it. It's his baby, that man cares more about his car than he cares about himself. Also, Dean cares about his family more than any person I have ever seen in my lifetime, yes even you four, you're close though. He was like that before his parents died, and when they did it increased. I think it's because he doesn't want anyone to leave him, but also because he loves too much. By family, I mean Sam, Jo, Ellen, and myself, and sometimes Ash. If you hurt any of us in any way, by accident or on purposed you will feel his wrath, and it's something to be reckoned with. Dean isn't that big, but he's good size, and he will tear you apart. I'm saying this as a warning because I don't want you not getting along with someone I consider as my son, but I also don't want you to get hurt. I've seen Dean beat the shit out of two bikers that were twice his size without hesitation. The boy has a temper, most of the time he can control it though." Bobby explained.

"So basically he's the hulk." Gabriel said.

"In a sense," Bobby said smirking, "Now, Sam, he's the nicest kid in the entire universe, he's sensitive about his parents, and when he's not hanging with Chuck or Jo he's attached to Dean's hip, even though there's a four year age gap the two are closer than close. He's ridiculously smart, and he's nice to every living thing ever, he can't even kill a spider. But…" Bobby said sighing, "He's like Dean, he does have a temper, he just never gets angry, he's afraid to. He's almost as dangerous as his brother, he can beat the shit out of any of you easily. He just refuses to, even if you piss him off, the only way you get him to snap is to insult Dean, or his parents." Bobby explained.

"Then last but not least Jo, she's a badass little chick if I do say so myself, she won't slap you across the face she'll give you a black eye. She can cuss like a sailor and eat like a grown man. She doesn't take anyone's shit. And if you try and hit on her in any way that could be considered a little inappropriate don't do it in front her mom, because I swear on my life Ellen will shoot your balls off." he said and chuckled at their frightened expressions, especially Lucifer. "Ellen even scares Dean." Bobby added.

…...

While driving Jo to the Roadhouse Dean was annoyed majorly by the loud singing of "Cas and Dean sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" by Sam and Jo. They had noticed his attraction to the guy and now they wouldn't leave him alone.

"Guys chill, I'm not going to try and pick up _Bobby's nephew_." He said seriously, "At least not so soon anyways." he added and they smirked.

"Good luck with Sex Hair!" Jo shouted at him as she got out of his 67' Chevy Impala and entered the Roadhouse. Jo had taken to calling Cas 'Sex Hair' because well…he had sex hair, obviously.

Dean and Sam drove home.

When they got there, Dean pulled into his parking spot next to Bobby's old rusted red pick up truck and noticed that the Novacks were still unloading their shiny BMWs of their stuff. Bobby must have already showed them around the house.

Dean got out of his car after turning down the Led Zeppelin that was blasting from his car speakers. The doors creaked shut when Sam got out as well.

"You guys need a hand?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," Lucifer said, and Dean nodded, "Go over to Gabe and Cassie's car, I think Cassie has a few duffle bags of books that he lugged with him."

Dean nodded and when Sam walked behind him Dean turned around.

"Uh, Uh, not you Sammy, go inside and finish your homework." Dean told him.

"Fine." Sam said, hair flopping down into his face and walked up the steps that lead to the apartment on top of Bobby's garage.

Dean walked over to the silver BMW and tapped Cas on the shoulder. The boy jumped and turned around.

"Oh, gosh, you scared me." Cas said blushing a little and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, uh, Lucifer said you could use some help lugging in some duffle bags of…books?" Dean asked.

"Yes, that would be awesome if you don't mind, and no he did not over exaggerate, I have a lot of books." Cas said and handed him two of the duffle bags while he took the other two.

"I don't mind at all Cas." Dean said smiling at him and making his knees weak. "Damn Cas, this is a shit load of books! Sammy's probably going to wanna look at them, he loved to read." Dean added.

"That's perfectly fine, he can read as many of them as he wants." Cas said and relished the grin that Dean gave him.

"Lead to the room you're in." Dean said and followed Cas into the room at the end of the hall with the window that viewed the back yard.

Dean set the duffle bags on the bed, and turned around to find himself only a few inches from Cas. Dean grinned and looked down at the boy, "You've got my old room Cas."

**Did you guys like this? Because I dreamt it and needed to write it down. I have a problem, I write way to many Aus, idk when the next chapter will be but like review it if you read it? Because that always makes me smile and shit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I started this chapter but then the computer I was typing it on CRASHED AND NOW I HAVE TO RETYPE EVERYTHING AND IT WON'T BE AS AWESOME AS IT WAS ORGINALLY SO I AM SORRY FOR THAT. Hope you enjoy :D**

The Novacks has been living with their uncle, Bobby Singer for the past two and a half weeks and they were loving it here in Kansas, and Bobby and the Winchester's were enjoying their company.

Currently it was a Thursday and Bobby had given Dean the day off from work and he was trying to sleep in when his monster of a brother came into his room and woke up him up.

"Dean get up, I need you to drive me to school." Sam nudging Dean in the foot.

"Come on Sammy, can't you just stay home?" Dean grumbled into his pillow.

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes.

"No, I can't. I have a test today, and I need to be there because it's first period. Come on, Dean! If you don't get up now I won't make it to school in time." Sam said nudging him even harder. Dean groaned but lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"Fine, I'll be down in a sec." Dean said and Sam nodded before heading back downstairs to quickly eat some breakfast.

Dean pulled himself out of bed, slipped on a wrinkled and torn pair of dirty jeans and couldn't find his belt so he headed downstairs without it. His jeans slipped down to just below his hipbones and the band of his black boxer briefs was visible around his waist.

He didn't bother grabbing a shirt, it was still September in Kansas and it didn't start to get cold until the middle of October.

"Alright Sammy, let's go." Dean said ruffling Sam's hair and walking out the door with keys in hand. Sam followed him outside and didn't bother locking the door.

When they got to the impala Sam noticed Castiel and Gabriel standing on the porch. They both looked very tired, but Cas was fully dressed while Gabriel was only wearing a pair of loose flannel pajama pants. Sam tried not to blush and stare as his exposed and surprisingly well fit torso.

"Hey Castiel! Hi Gabe!" Sam shouted waving and Dean whipped his head around to the see the two youngest Novacks.

Dean liked all of the Novacks accept for Balthazar because honestly he was a real twat that had the biggest head and the giant stick of 'snobby bitch' stuck right up his ass. Dean spent most of his time with Cas and Gabriel, he got along with both of them really well but in different ways. Gabe was someone that was easily becoming one of his closest friends, they liked a lot of the same stuff and had a lot in common, like favorite foods and movies and past histories with women. When Dean was with Cas it was different, and not only because Dean had the largest of all crushes on the guy. Cas and Dean bonded more with books and talking about their lives and past experiences. Even though Dean and Cas didn't have a whole lot in common they still enjoyed one another's company and Dean thought he was cutest thing in the entire world.

The Novacks over to the Winchesters when they saw Sam waving at them.

"Hiya Sammoose, hey Deano." Gabe said cheerfully even though he looked like he did not want to be up so early, not unlike Dean.

"Hello Dean," Cas said smiling, "Hi Sam."

"Hey guys." Dean said simply but he was looking at Cas.

"Bringin' Sam to school?" Gabriel asked looking at Dean and raising an eyebrow. Cas' eyes were glued to Dean's chest and he couldn't seem to tear them away, thankfully Dean didn't notice.

"Yeah, Bobby gave me the day off, unfortunately I still had to get up early and bring the moose here to school. Comin' back home to sleep for a few more hours though." Dean said sheepishly.

"Well, if you wanna stop by my Bakery shop down the street later feel free to. I've only got a few other employees, and it hasn't been real busy yet. Havin Cas put up some fliers at the University though." Gabriel told him.

"Yeah? Maybe I will, I could go for a good coffee, all the diners around here suck, accept for the Roadhouse, and that's a bar so I'm one of the only people allowed inside when it's early." Dean explained.

"Oh Dean! I forgot to tell you." Sam started and Dean noticed he looked a little put out, "Debate club has been like permanently cancelled because they're aren't enough people so you can pick me up right when I get out."

"Awh, that sucks Sammy, I'm sorry. No worried I'll pick you up." Dean told him. Sam smiled at him.

"Oh so you're free after school now?" Gabriel asked. Castiel had remained fairly quiet during this conversation, only sometimes meeting Dean's gaze and smiling shyly.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, if you need a job I'd be happy to hook yah up Samsquatch, we could use one other hand down at the shop." Gabriel said grinning.

Sam's face lit up immensely, debate team being cancelled completely forgotten.

"Really Gabe?" he asked. Gabriel nodded, "Can I Dean?" Sam asked turning to his brother.

"Of course you can, it's time you got yourself a job anyways. You are sixteen already." Dean said chuckling and was unexptectedly hugged tightly by his baby brother. Dean hugged back quickly before Sam let go and hugged Gabriel, who was much shorter than Sam, so it was rather amusing. Sam basically suffocated the little dude.

"Just bring Sam down when you come." Gabriel told Dean, "We can arrange everything then."

"Yeah okay." Dean said.

"If you wanted to go down to the coffee shop earlier and hang out I wouldn't mind picking Sam up from school and bringing him over. I am also employed there so I have to go anyways." Cas offered looking at the brothers.

"You'd do that Cas?" Dean asked, beaming.

"Of course, I am very fond of Sam." He said smiling and Sammy grinned wide and hugged the youngest Novack. Cas chuckled lightly and it sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

"I guess we've got it all covered then." Dean said and they all nodded.

"Gabriel needs to go and get dressed so I can drive him to work before I head to class." Cas said looking down at Gabriel who was obviously not a morning person.

"Yeah, yeah, see you guys." Gabe said waving, sneaking a wink at Sam when Dean wasn't looking and headed back inside Bobby's house.

"See ya later Cas," Dean said flashing him a charming smile then turned to Sam, "Come on Sammy, don't wanna be late for school." Sam nodded, waved to Cas and they got into the impala and drove off leaving a very flustered Cas standing in the driveway.

When Dean pulled up in front of Lawrence High to drop Sam off three teachers were standing in front of his car. Two of them he loved, one of them he'd never seen before.

Dean's two favorite teachers, Miss Missouri; who taught biology and Rufus Turner; the gym teacher, were speaking with a young red haired woman. She couldn't be more then three years older than Dean.

When Sam got out of the car he smiled at Rufus and Missouri and the young teacher, they all said hello to him and Rufus noticed Dean in the car.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite previous student, Dean Winchester." Rufus said as Dean rolled down the window.

"Hiya Rufus, how ya doin?" Dean asked and the gym teacher rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner.

"Boy, get out here and shake my hand you moron." He grumbled and Dean smiled at him sheepishly.

"Uhh, Rufus, it's my day off, I'm not exactly in the appropriate attire to be standing in front of a high school." Dean said nervously.

"I don't care if you're wearing a god damn potato sack, get your ass outta that gorgeous car o' yours." Rufus demanded and Dean let his head fall back and laughed.

He got out of the impala, jeans low on his hips and shirtless and stood next to Sammy, and shook Rufus' hand.

"Still workin down at Bobby's?" the older man asked.

"Sure am, after you retired to be a full time gym teacher he promoted me to head mechanic." Dean said proudly and Rufus smiled widely, Dean didn't realize that he was smiling at how proud Sam looked for his big brother.

"Dean Winchester, haven't you grown." Missouri said walking over to them with the younger teacher in tow.

"Hey Missouri, miss my skills in Bio?" Dean asked chuckling. Dean was, for a long time, the best person with a scalpel in bio, could dissect anything perfectly.

"Still my undefeated champion. You know Sam, you're brother could dissect anything exactly how the directions told him. Perfect student in biology, this kid." She told Dean's baby brother.

"Maybe that's why he can practically take a car apart and put it all back together with his eyes closed." Sam said grinning. Dean slung an around Sam's shoulders affectionately and Sam leaned into his side.

"Awh you're just being biased Sammy." Dean said smiling but Sam rolled his eyes and they all laughed.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Rufus said, "Dean this is our new math teacher, Miss Milton, Anna this is Sam's older brother, former student of Lawrence High; Dean Winchester." Rufus said introducing him.

"Nice to meet yah." Dean said holding out the hand that wasn't around Sam's shoulders.

"Nice to meet _you_." She said a little too sweetly while they shook hands. Sam was the only one who missed the innuendo and Dean tried to ignore the fact that her eyes were roaming his chest. Dean guessed that she noticed he was a little uncomfortable so she stepped back and changed the subject.

"You know Dean, Sam here is the youngest student in my AP Calculus class, and he's better than almost everyone." Miss Milton said smiling at her, if she had to admit it, favorite student. Because honestly, how could you not love Sam?

"I know, Sam here got the brains of the family. This kids a genius." Dean said proudly and Sam blushed furiously. The bell rang suddenly.

"You better head to homeroom Sam." Missouri said and the boy nodded.

Sam hugged his older brother and nobody missed the soft kiss that Dean pressed to the top of his brother's head. Sam never minded the affection that Dean showed him from time to time, even if he was sixteen; he loved his brother too much to be embarrassed by it.

Just as Sam was getting to the top step of the stairs he turned around and yelled to Dean, who was still conversing with his old teachers and Miss Milton.

"Dean! Cas is still picking me up right?" he asked.

"Yup! I texted him the time you get out, and he's gonna bring you to Gabe's right after, I'll meet you there!" Dean told him and they waved before Sam was swallowed by a swarm of high school students.

The three teachers looked at Dean questioningly.

"Cas is one of Bobby's nephews, so is Gabe. They moved here a few weeks ago, that's why Sam is living with me in the apartment. Cas is going to the University and Gabe just opened up a new bakery coffee shop thing. I'm heading over later and Cas offered to pick up Sam because he's headed there anyways. Gabe offered Sam a job." Dean explained. And the teachers nodded.

"I've been there,_ Gabe's; Angel Café_ I think it's called. It's really awesome." Lisa said and Dean nodded.

"I didn't know Bobby had nephews…" Rufus said slowly. Rufus was Bobby's closest friend, since John died anyways.

"Neither did Sam, Jo and I, until two weeks ago when he told us about em' the day before they got here." Dean explained.

"Huh, I'll call him on my lunch break." Rufus said thoughtfully. Suddenly Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, trying not to be rude to the three teachers who were trying to converse with him.

_Hey asscake what's crackin'? _ He heard Jo reply.

"What's up Jo? Make it quick you little turd, I'm tryna have a conversation with some of Sammy's teachers." Dean grumbled.

_Well, soooooo—rrryyyy. I'm openin' early if you wanna come down for breakfast, I'll make you an egg sandwich. _She told him and Dean grinned.

"Really? With Bacon?" he asked.

_No with frankfurters. Yes with bacon you pinhead. Don't say I never did anythin' for yah. _She said laughing.

"Thanks Jo I owe yah one, nicest little bitch I know, other than Sammy of course." Dean said lovingly to his basically sister.

_Whatever. The back's open, get here soon or your sandwich is down the toilet dickface. _She told him.

"I'll be there in a minute, don't get your panties in a twist." Dean chuckled. He could practically hear her eye roll.

_Whatever Dean, bye. _She said annoyed but he knew she was smiling.

"Love you too, Jo. See yah soon." Dean said laughing and they hung up.

"Sorry about that," Dean said looking at them, "Jo called telling me she's opening the Roadhouse now, to get some cleaning done I assume. She's gonna make me a sandwich." Dean said grinning.

Rufus and Missouri grinned while Anna looked a tad put out.

"Those Harvelle's sure can cook." Rufus said grinning.

"That Joanna Beth is too good to you, boy." Missouri said smiling.

"Best sister a guy vould ask for." Dean said agreeing and then noticed Anna's face brighten once again. Hmmm, maybe he shudda refrained from calling Jo his sister, that way he wouldn't have to deal with Sammy's math teacher and her flirty eyes. 

"I gotta head out, it was nice seein you guys, and nice meeting you Miss Milton," Dean said trying to keep it formal, she frowned a tad at that.

"Nice meeting you as well, Dean." She replied, apparently she wasn't going for formal.

"See ya around boy." Rufus and Missouri said at the same time and Dean got into the impala and headed to the Roadhouse.

Dean got there right before his sandwich was ready. When he walked in and Jo saw his choice in clothes she just asked, "Day off?"

"Yup, first one in like two years. It's whatever." Dean said waving away her worried look.

"Not gonna chew and screw me, are yah?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll eat and talk a little while, I actually need some advice. After that I'm gonna head home and take a nap though." He told her.

"Okay," she said slowly and set his egg sandwich in front of him, "Spill, what's up?" she asked.

Dean took a bite of food and then answered, his words were muffled but Jo had long since needed Sam as a translator.

"It's Cas, I ont' kno ow' I eel abuhht em' yah kno?" he said and then swallowed.

"What do you mean you don't know? Dean you're all hot and bothered when he's around, you like him." She said simply.

"Okay, you're right, I do know how I feel," he said taking a swig of orange juice, "But like, I don't know what to do about it. _He's Bobby's nephew, _yah know? And I don't even know if he likes me, not to mention any one of his brothers would tear me apart if they knew." He said exasperatedly.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a dope, Dean. First of all, everyone knows how you feel about Cas accept for Cas, including his brothers because it's super obvious and Cas is just wouldn't know a come on if it grabbed his balls. Second, they wont beat you up because they like you Dean, you're an awesome guy, accept Balthazar but nobody cares what he thinks because he's a dick. And third? CAS LIKES YOU TOO. LIKE HOW DO YOU NOT SEE IT? He can barely form regular sentences around you if you're wearing less than two layers and he literally blushes every time you smile at him. Every single fucking time." She told him in an aggravated tone.

It was like she was talking to a four year old.

Dean looked up at her with wide eyes and the he smiled, "Thanks Jo."

"No problem. So what're you gonna do about it?" she asked.

"Honestly? I dunno, I always ask Sammy about those things, he just knows that kinda shit, it's weird. I'll see yah later okay?" he said standing.

"Let me know anything when you find out anything okay?" she said. He nodded and kissed her forehead before heading back to his house.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXX**

Dean woke up around five hours later, it was 1:30pm and a five hour nap had him up and refreshed, but still a little tired, (but that may or may not have been from the beer he had swallowed down before hand.)

When Dean got to the diner, wearing the same jeans but an Aerosmith t-shirt instead of just the top half of his birthday suit, the place only had a few college students in it along with the only snooty old woman that lived in all of Lawrence. She was drinking _tea_.

"Hiya Deano!" Gabe said when he saw the man walk in. Right now Gabriel was the only person working. Most of the bakery goods weren't very difficult to make and he prepared everything so that when it was ordered he could make it quickly and efficiently and it would still be warm and inviting. He hired some other people for later in the day because that's when he was packed with college kids.

"Hey Gabe." Dean said smiling at him and sat at one of the stools in front of the counter.

"What can I get yah?" Gabe asked.

"Some black coffee and a slice of blueberry pie." Dean said immediately.

"Of course," Gabriel said grinning, "How could I forget about your weirdo infatuation with pie." Gabriel said chuckling and making his way into the kitchen.

"Every decent American Man should have some sort of love for pie!" Dean shouted after him with a smirk and some of the college kids chuckled at the conversation that had just occurred. While Gabriel gave Dean his coffee and food he could see that some of the college kids were shooting Dean some envious glares. Probably because they were some of his regulars and thought that they were the favorites of the owner. Little did they know that Dean may be one of his favorites, along with Jo and Ellen and everyone else he was close with, but Sam was his _absolute _favorite.

"It's quiet a place you've got here Gabe, glad I came down." Dean said with a mouthful of pie, Gabriel silently chuckled at the shock and even more envious glares when the college students realized this was Dean's first time stepping foot in his café.

"Thanks Deano, it's been my dream for a while. When's Samsquatch getting here again?" he asked.

"Cas said he's gonna pick up right after school because it's right around the time he gets outta class and they're comin straight over." Dean told him.

"So that's in about…hmmm.. a half an hour?" Gabe said looking at his watch, "Cool."

"Thanks so much for offerin Sammy a job, he's been looking for one secretly because he wants to help with groceries and stuff, kid eats a lot. I told him he doesn't need to worry because we eat with Bobby most of the time anyways but since you guys moved in and he's living with me he's convinced that he's gotta help. Stubborn kid." Dean said smiling.

"Not a problem at all, my fellow stud muffin." Gabe said leaning against the counter on his forearms. "I think Sam's the coolest, and having him around'll be fun. I may be a few years older than him but he's one of my closest friends here, other than you and Jo." Gabriel told him.

"Yeah Sammy loves you and Cas, and Luci, he's especially fond of you. Sammy doesn't have a lot of friends at school because he's so smart and tall and the combination intimidates kids his age. He has one friend but he's a senior, Chuck Shirley, so he won't be around next year. It's nice that he's got a few other friends, even if they're not at school with him." Dean explained and Gabriel nodded.

"That's kinda how Cassie was in high school, and the fact that he was the only openly gay student at his school never helped. He just wanted to get to college. There's a girl that works here though, her name's Charlie, she's a sophomore like Sam, I've gotten pretty close to her, and she's kind of a loner. Maybe they can become friends?" Gabriel suggested.

"You mean like hook them up?" Dean said smiling and raising an eyebrow. _No, _Gabe thought, _that is not what I was implying at all. _

"Umm that wouldn't really work since she's a lesbian, but I guess he could _try_." Gabriel said chuckling and Dean let out a hearty laugh. Gabriel could see why Cassie liked him so much, he hoped something would happen between those two soon.

"Speak of the devil." Gabriel said smiling at the door of the shop when it jingled. Dean turned to see a tiny short and with almost elfin features, short pixie like hair that was blood red, and bright green eyes that were a few shades darker than Deans.

"Who me? I thought_ your_ brother was Lucifer?" she said with a grin as she threw on an apron after slamming her bag onto the ground behind the counter.

"We were just discussing you Charles," Gabriel said, "This is one of the brother's I was telling you about, he's the older one Bobby raised, Dean Winchester, Dean this is Charlie my second favorite coworker." Gabe said introducing her.

"Nice to meet yah." Dean said holding out a hand.

"Likewise. Charlotte Bradbury, but you can call me Charlie." She said with a sweet smile before turning on Gabe with a glare, "And I thought that _iiiiii_ was your favorite and Cas was your second favorite?" she asked.

"Well now you're tied with Cassie because Deano's little brother Sam starts today and he beats everyone. It's literally impossible to _not _like that puppy moose." Gabriel told her.

"It's true, I've never been able to resist his puppy dog eyes, thank God he hasn't used them for evil." Dean said grinning, and then asked, "Cas works here?"

"Who's asking?" Charlie asked grinning at him and Dean flushed.

"Leave Deano alone, he's got my permission to court Cassie if he wants. I think its adorable. Big ol' macho Dean turns into a little puddle in front of my baby bro." Gabriel said grinning wider than Charlie and Dean flushed even deeper.

"Thanks? I guess." Dean said to him but then Gabriel continued,

"But Cassie? Oh Deano reduces him to a puddle way faster than Cassie does to Dean. I mean this kid, he knees turn to jello when Dean even says his name." Gabriel said to Charlie who regaurded him with a small air of respect.

Dean smiled confidently, "Yeah, Jo uh, informed me of that earlier today, she knocked some sense into me, I hope you don't mind me making your little brother a flustered mess whenever I get the chance?" he asked Gabriel.

"Oh Deano, I can't wait to see." Gabe said and slipped back into the kitchen while Charlie took a few orders.

Dean conversed with Charlie while she worked and Gabe was busy baking in the kitchen. If Dean had learned anything about the short read haired girl in this short amount of time was that she would definitely get along with Sam. He could see an extremely close friendship on the horizon, and that made him smile. Charlie liked all the nerdy stuff and movies and books that he and Sam liked and then even went beyond Dean's likes and loved the same school subjects as Sam. She was basically the girl version of Sam and Dean combined.

They'd been sitting and talking to each other, just Dean, Gabe and Charlie, because the college students weren't due for another fifteen minutes at least and everyone else in the café was pleasantly attended to.

The door jingled and they all looked towards the entrance to see Cas and Sam walk in, they were engrossed in some sort of debate and didn't look up until Dean said something.

"Hey Sammy, hiya Cas." Dean said and they both looked up. Sam grinned widely while Cas blushed noticeably and swayed slightly. Gabriel had a very hard time keeping in his giggle. Dean's smile did things to Cas that shouldn't be allowed on this planet.

"Dean! I thought we'd get here before you." Sam said running over to give his brother a hug.

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean? I've only had one beer, and I went and saw Jo. She made me breakfast." Dean told him smiling. Sam let go of Dean and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why she always heeds to your weird food demands." Sam said laughing.

"Samsquatch!" Gabriel yelled and practically lept over the counter to give Sam a hug and ruffle his hair. He had to reach up a considerable amount to do so which made everyone laugh at him.

"Hey Gabe." Sam said grinning down at his friend.

"Oh that's how it is. Greet someone you've known for two and a half weeks like they're your soul mate and completely ignore your brother. I see how it is." Cas said with a grin, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"OH CASSIE. I COULD NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOU." Gabriel shouted dramatically and tackled his little brother in a bear hug.

"I regret my previous statement. Gabriel remove yourself from me, you are crushing my spinal column." Cas said but he was smiling. Dean grinned, watching and listening to Cas intently. He loved how adorable Cas was when he talked all formal and stuff.

Gabriel removed himself from Cas and looked towards the counter to see Charlie leaning against the counter with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh! Hey Samoose! I almost forgot. This is Charlie, your new and improved, completely yours, best friend; total nerd, lesbian, and charismatic humanitarian. Batteries sold separately." Gabriel said smirking and Sam and Charlie laughed at the same time.

"Hi, Charlotte Bradbury, call me Charlie, or Queen of Moons, if you'd prefer. Just realized we share all of our classes accept for math. I'm in Geometry, I dunno what you're taking, but I just moved here a few weeks ago." She introduced herself.

"Yeah, I recognize you. I umm, I take AP Calculus, and I'm Sam Winchester, don't call me Sammy or anything Gabriel calls me, you can think of your own nickname if you want. Dean will probably give you one. My only other friend at school is Chuck Shirley, but he's a senior so I only see him at lunch and in AP Calc, you're pretty awesome, if you wanna sit with me in school or whatever. Oh and I beat World of Warcraft twice and worship Queen of Moondor pretty obediently." Sam told her with a grin.

"Do I wanna sit with you? DO I? Are you kidding? You BEAT world of Warcraft! The only other person I know who's ever done it is me. We're totally best friends now, holy fuck." She said grinning and gave him a big hug. Sam laughed and returned the gesture.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, she swears a lot." Gabriel added with a chuckle.

"It's not like I don't hear enough of it living with Dean and Jo all my life." Sam said, Dean shrugged, he wasn't going to deny that one.

Gabriel, Sam, Charlie and Cas decided on a pretty good work plan. Sam would work everyday accept on the weekends. Cas would work Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, while Charlie would work Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. The shop was only open for three hours on Sunday mornings, so Gabriel would work alone then.

While Charlie had dragged Sam into a conversation and Gabriel listened Dean made his way over to Cas and sat next to him.

"Hey Cas." Dean said smiling down at him. Cas looked up.

"Oh, hello Dean." Cas said blushing but returning the smile.

"You work all day tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I don't have classes on Fridays, I work from 10:30 until closing time, why?" Cas asked curiously, cocking his head to the side in that way that always made Dean want to kiss him.

"I have a decent lunch break on Fridays, maybe I'll pop in to see you." Dean said with the most flirtatious voice and charming smile he could muster up. Cas practically squeaked trying to respond, swallowed several times, then replied, "I would love that, D-Dean." With a flustered smile as he said Dean's name.

"See yah then Cas," Dean said standing, "Sammy I'll pick you up at 6:30 okay?" Dean said looking at his little brother, winked at Cas, and left the building, speeding away in the impala.

"Oh Cassie, you need to work on that ya know, squeak thing that Dean always makes you do." Gabriel said laughing.

"Shut your mouth Gabriel, before I shave off your hair in your sleep and rap your candy in it." Cas hissed, but he was grinning.

Sam and Charlie laughed at Gabriel's terrified expression.

**Wow this was a long chapter! I've finished with all of my college stuff and I get barely any homework so I'll definitely be updating my stories soon, and posting my DEstiel Bones/SPN crossover. Rewiew this please? It makes me love you, and when I love you I type faster. Just saying. One love. **

**Liz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm really enjoying this fic like a super lot and so I'm writing another chapter. Hooray. Enjoy :D**

Dean couldn't wait until his lunch break because that's when he was going to see Cas. It wasn't like he never saw Cas because they lived next to one another and they all ate as a family at least twice a week but this was different. He was seeing Cas in a different setting and he thought it was cute that Cas was a barista.

Dean groaned when he looked at the clock after finishing up with a customer. Still another twenty minutes until is lunch break, it felt like time was moving slower than it should ever move, ever.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Bobby asked.

"Nothin." Dean said trying to sound innocent.

"He's goin to see Cas on his lunch break, he's antsy." Jo told the older man as she hopped off of an old car that she was sitting on while she watched Dean work.

"Idjit." Bobby said shaking his head and walking away, but he was smiling.

"Jo, you think Bobby knows that I like Cas?" he asked.

"Pftttt.. of course he does! Dean, like I told you before, everyone does, accept for Cas, he's oblivious to everything." Jo said with a giggle.

"Do you think he…ya know, minds?" Dean asked, because hey, Cas was his nephew. Before Jo could ask Bobby shouted at Dean from his office.

"Of course I don't mind you idjit! Why the hell would I mind?!" and Dean and Jo smiled at one another.

Dean then turned to Jo, "Hey Jo? Think you could do me a favor?" Dean asked.

"Depends, does it involve hookers, a dead body, or seeing you naked?" she asked.

Dean snorted, "Nope, not even close."

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"Think you could pick up Sammy after school and bring him to Gabe's coffee shop? My lunch break is basically when I stop working for today, so I was planning on just staying at the café until Sammy was done working." Dean explained.

"Yeah I don't mind but you know that kid hates getting rides on my bike." Jo said referring to her motorcycle that Sam was terrified of.

"Yeah I know, but he can deal. I think he secretly loves it anyways." Dean said with a laugh and she nodded.

When Dean walked into Gabe's coffee shop it was packed. Most of the people though, were already seated and had their pastries and hot caffeinated drinks, so Cas was just leaning against the counter talking to Gabe.

"Deano!" Gabe shouted happily when he turned to see who the newest customer was.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said warmly and laughed at how startled he was when Gabriel hugged him.

"Hiya Cas," Dean said shooting him a grin, then he turned back to Gabe, "I thought you liked Sammy better?"

"Trust me, I do, but I needed some excitement, Cassie is so boring." Gabriel said pretending to pout.

"Nah," Dean said sitting at the counter a few seats down from some college students, "I don't think Cas is boring at all."

Gabriel smirked at the blush that furiously invaded his younger brother's cheeks.

"Thank you Dean." He said quietly, as Gabriel went back into the kitchen to get Dean's blueberry pie. He'd become a regular at the coffee shop and now had a 'usual'.

"So you got Friday off from school and you choose to work?" Dean asked Cas with a raised eyebrow.

"I like having some of my own spending money, Balthazar is always trying to buy me things but I like to do it myself, plus he usually tries to use that as an excuse for me to do him favors." Cas said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah that snobby little prick looks like someone who would do that." Dean said with a laugh and smiled widely when he got a laugh from Cas. They talked a little more about how Cas' studies were going and how things at the shop were holding up when heard Gabriel yelling.

"YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT, LUCI GET OUT OF THE MUFFINS, THOSE ARE FOR MY CUSTOMERS YOU GREAT BIG BAG O' DICKS." They heard him scream and watched as he chased Lucifer out of the kitchen with a spatula and kitchen knife. The customers, including Dean were all laughing quiet a bit.

Lucifer had chocolate muffin crumbs all over his lips, he wiped them off with a napkin that Cas handed him and grinned.

"Hey Dean." He said with a smile. Dean and Lucifer also got along quiet well, they liked the same music, and cars, and beer, typical best friend stuff.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" Dean asked, Lucifer was usually completely booked at his tattoo parlor, especially in a college town like this. "Today your day off or something?"

"Well yeah, but I also checking up on Cassie. He left the house before I could." Lucifer said and Dean raised an eyebrow in question, "Oh, uhmm I was checking on the tattoo I just finished for him. Sometimes he tries to avoid putting the lotion on it, I have to get on him about it." Lucifer explained.

"What now? Cas' got a tatt?" Dean asked with a grin and Cas blushed again, some of the adults were looking at Dean a little weird because he was talking to a man covered in ink but he honestly couldn't care less, Lucifer was a cool guy. And Cas with a tattoo? Super hot.

"Yes Dean, I have a tattoo, Lucifer just finished it recently." Cas informed him.

"What is it? _Where _is it?" Dean asked, not trying to hide the innuendo in his voice at all. Lucifer chuckled and Cas raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Come on Cas, I show you mine you show me yours?" Dean asked. Yes, Dean Winchester had a tattoo. It was very small, and it wasn't really that noticeable. It was the lyric, _hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song, and make it better, _from the song Hey Jude by the Beatles, his mom used to sing it to him before he fell asleep. It was in small cursive script from one hip bones and across his lower waste to the other hip bone.

"You have a tattoo?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing big, but it's a memento type thing for my mom." Dean told him.

"Well, maybe you can show it to me later because I certainly can't show mine to you now. It's rather large and covers most of my back." Cas explained.

"Alright cool, it's a date." Dean said with a wink and Cas could have sworn his knees just melted.

"Actually," Dean said turning to Lucifer, "Sammy and I were thinking about getting matching tattoos." Dean told him.

"Isn't Sam a little young?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, he's sixteen, and we've been planning these tatts since he turned six, so I think he's sure, and it's kind of a family thing. Bobby and I are his legal guardians and he has our permission so he could get it right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah definitely, I'd love to tattoo both of you, totally free." Lucifer told him.

"No man, we can pay for i-" Dean started but Lucifer cut him off.

"Dean you let us into your home, and you welcomed us like family, plus I make enough money already. Let me repay you this way." Lucifer said with a smile. Dean returned it.

"Alright fine, but I buy you a drink afterwards." Dean said laughing, and Lucifer nodded.

"Can I ask what it is, you and Sam want?" Lucifer questioned.

"Uh yeah, it's a tattoo our dad had. Our dad was a straightforward guy, always knew what he was doing, completely practical, but he was ridiculously superstitious. He had this tattoo on his chest, it's an anti-possession symbol, protects you from harm ya know? We wanted to get them as a reminder of him, let him know that we're safe." Dean said with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful Dean." Cas told him with a smile and Lucifer smiled and nodded, "I can fit you guys in this weekend, right after I close on Saturday, that way it'll just be us." Lucifer said and Dean nodded.

"Thanks man." Dean said and finished the last of his blueberry pie.

Gabriel came grumbling to the counter, covered in muffin crumbs. Apparently Lucifer had made quite a mess.

"_You." _He said pointing at his older brother, "Are genuinely the devil, I swear on my life that if you ever mess up my pastries again I will take one of your tattoo guns, tape you to a chair, and tattoo 'I am a dick' to your forehead." He hissed.

Lucifer just laughed but nodded. Gabriel turned to Dean.

"Aren't you supposed to be picking up Sam?" he asked looking at the clock, it was right around the time Sam was getting out of school.

"Jo's picking up." Dean said and then chuckled, "That'll be a nice surprise for the kid. He hates riding on Jo's bike." The others chuckled.

Just then Charlie and some other young kid with a beard walked into the coffee shop.

"Well, she loves me so much that she even comes in on her day off!" Gabriel said with a smile and Charlie rolled her eyes as her and the other kid walked over.

"Don't flatter yourself Gabe, we told Sam we'd meet him here." She said and noticed that her friend had turned to Dean.

"Hey Dean." The kid said.

"Hiya Chuckles, haven't seen you in a while." Dean said smiling at the boy.

Chuck Shirley was a senior at Lawrence High, and Sam Winchester's best friend. He was also the best selling author and illustrator of the _Supernatural _comic books.

"Yeah, I've been busy with applying to college and stuff, I think I'm coming over later this week though." He said offhandedly and Dean nodded.

"Hey guys this is Sammy's best friend Chuck Shirley, Chuck these are three out of the four of Bobby's nephews, Gabriel, Castiel, and Lucifer." Dean said introducing them and watched as Chuck said hello and then pulled a small notepad from his back pocket and a pen from behind his ear and started writing something down furiously.

"Oh, and he's also known as, the infamous Carver Edlund, creator of the _Supernatural _comic books, basing his characters off of the wonderful Dean and Sam Winchester." Dean said with a wink and then Gabriel shrieked.

"YOU'RE CARVER EDLUND. THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE THINGS TO READ EVER." Gabriel shouted excitedly.

"They're actually the only things he reads." Lucifer added and Gabriel smacked him the back of the head.

While Gabriel yanked Chuck roughly to the side to ask him questions and get an autograph Dean turned to Charlie.

"So I see you've met Chuck." Dean said to her.

"Yup, Sam introduced us. Now we have our own little clique and everything, accept we only see Chuck at lunch since we're sophomores." She explained and Dean smiled, talking to her and Lucifer a little more while Cas took some orders.

Around fifteen minutes later, Dean Lucifer, Chuck and Charlie were all settled at the counter talking to Cas and Gabriel while customers ate there food and left one at a time. Soon a swarm of college kids would be in here and they were enjoying it while it lasted.

The jingle of the door opening echoed in the room and they watched Sam and Jo walk in with wind blown hair, he had her arm around her shoulders and they were bickering about something silly.

"Who is that fine specimen that Sam is draped around?" Charlie asked her pupils dilating and her face heating up. Dean chuckled.

"That's Jo Harvelle, she's our sister, well that's how we think of her anyways." Dean explained.

"How could you and Sam not tell me that you had a hot blonde for a sister?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Because you're sixteen and Jo is twenty and she's as straight as a fucking arrow?" Dean said with a laugh.

"Whatever." Charlie grumbled. Lucifer had also looked up quickly when Jo's name was mentioned.

"DEAN. How could you let Jo drive me here on that death trap?" Sam said with fake anger.

"Oh shut up Sam, you know you love it." Jo said nudging his ribs.

"Hey Sammy, hi Jo." Dean said and everyone else said hello as well as Sam made his way behind the counter. He almost had his apron tied when Gabriel tackled him in a hug.

"SAMSQUATCH! It's your first day!"

"Yes, Gabe it is, and I need my arms to work so uh, loosen up a bit?" Sam asked smiling down at the tiny man and a small blush crept up on his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Gabe said but he was still smiling.

"Lucifer? Fancy seeing you here." Jo said with a smirk and they watched as she went over and sat right in his lap.

"Hey, Jo, today's my day off, and now it's gotten even better." He said with a wink.

"Whoaaa, whoa, whoaaaa." Dean said and Sam said at the same time.

Lucifer and Jo looked up to see the two Winchester boys glaring at them.

"When were you going to mention this?" Sam asked pointing to both of them.

"Umm, like now?" Jo said guessing.

"It's fine of course, we think Luce is great, I just hope I don't need to give the speech." Dean said with a smirk, Jo laughed and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"I am a big brother Dean, I know the speech, I could give you the speech." Lucifer added on the end with a wink and Dean blushed.

"I'm sure you know the big brother speech Luce, although mine isn't exactly normal, but I wasn't talking about that speech." Dean said and Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"He was talking about the 'if you screw up Jo will murder you' speech." Sam informed him.

"Oh that one, I already got that one from Bobby." Lucifer said with a laugh and snaked an arm around Jo's waste.

"Oooh, he gives it the best, he always includes the part about Ellen shooting people's balls off." Dean said with a smirk and Jo hit him in the arm.

They all mingled and talked for a little and then Dean got Sam's attention after he was done serving some customers, they were leaving soon because college kids were swarming in left and right.

"Hey Sammy, Imma head out, hitch a ride back with Gabe will yah?" Dean asked, Lucifer and Jo and Chuck and Charlie had all gone and it was just Dean left.

"Yeah okay, see you at home." Sam said with a smile. Dean gave his brother a quick hug and then cornered Gabe at the register while Cas was in the kitchen.

"Hey what time does Cas get off again?" Dean asked.

"Uhmm, in like two hours, why?" Gabriel asked, "You want him off early don't you?"

"How'd ya know?" Dean asked with a chuckle, "He promised me he'd show me his tattoo if I showed him mine, and I was thinking we could hang out, I have some movies that he needs to see." Dean explained.

"Where's your tatt?" Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry Gabe, it's not on my ass, it's across my waste line." Dean told him and Gabriel nodded.

"Sure I guess, just tell him when he comes out of the kitchen." Gabe said with a shrug and Dean waited, leaning against the counter until Cas walked over to him.

"I thought you were leaving?" Cas asked wiping his hands on his apron.

"Nah, _we _are leaving." Dean said with a grin and Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion, "I got Gabe to let you off early, you're comin to my place to watch a few movies that you have obviously been deprived of plus, then I get to see your tattoo." Dean said with a wink.

"Oh, well okay." Cas said and grinned at Dean before he removed his apron and left with Dean.

"You've been living with Bobby for three weeks and you haven't seen my apartment yet?" Dean asked surprised.

Cas shook his head, "Nope." And then he followed Dean up the steps.

"Huh, I thought Sammy wudda had you and Gabe over at least once when I was at work on a Saturday or something, Lucifer's been for a poker night once when Sam was staying at Chucks." Dean said as he let Cas in ahead of him.

"It's nice, it's a lot like Uncle Bobby's house. Accept smaller." Cas said looking around.

"Yeah, basically, accept the pantry and the bathroom is swapped. And Sammy sleeps here." Dean said pointing at the couch.

"Sam sleeps on the couch?" Cas asked worried that he'd taken a bed from the boy.

"Oh Cas, no, it's okay!" Dean said smiling at his worry, "It pulls out into a futon."

There was a small silence, Dean turned to the movie cabinet to get out a few movies and when he turned around Cas was shirtless.

"Uhm Cas? Not that I mind, _at all, _but shouldn't you buy me dinner first?" Dean asked smugly and Cas rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to show you my tattoo Dean, it's on my back, remember?" Cas said sounding annoyed, but he was smiling.

"Oh right, well then, guess I oughtta strip too huh?" Dean said with a wink and peeled off his own t-shirt. He couldn't help but grin when Cas gasped loudly. Dean knew he had a nice body, but he was never one to flaunt it, but if Cas liked it then well, it wasn't illegal to walk around without a shirt on, right?

That's when Deana actually looked Cas over and gulped loudly, he knew Cas grinned at that. Cas wasn't jacked, but he was still well muscled. His muscles were lean and thin, he was a slight v-line, it wasn't as defined as Dean's, and his stomach was flat and hard. What Dean noticed most were Cas' jutting hip bones that he just wanted to rub his thumbs over.

"Well," Dean said snapping out of is haze, "Let's see." He said and walked closer to Cas as he turned around.

On Cas' back, reaching from shoulder to hip, erupting from his spine out towards his sides were two beautiful black and dark blue angels wings. They were elegant and precisely detailed. Dean trailed a light touch of his finger down one and watched Cas shiver a little.

"Wow, Cas, these are beautiful." Dean whispered.

"Thank you Dean, I thought they were fitting, considering I'm named after an angel. Also, I wanted them because to me they symbolize the fact that although I am gay, I can still believe in God and God can still accept me, no matter what my father thinks." Cas explained turning around to face Dean. They were half a foot apart.

"Cas, that's really amazing, and noble. My tattoo is crappy compared to yours." Dean said with a small laugh.

"Nonsense, let's see it." Cas said smiling and Dean shrugged as if to say 'you asked for it'.

Dean pushed his jeans and boxers briefs down an inch so that his entire waist line was visible. Just below where his actual waist line was, was the lyric to Hey Jude. It was in regular old tattoo green and in beautiful cursive. Cas took a step closer to read what it said, they were only inches apart. Cas reached out a hand to touch the first word on Dean's hip bone and it was Dean's turn to shiver but he also blushed. Cas' hand was uncannily close to Dean's already half hard dick.

"Hey Jude, by the Beatles, why?" Cas asked throatily.

"My mom used to sing it to me before I fell asleep." Dean said quietly.

"It's beautiful Dean."

"Thanks Cas." Dean said looking up, their noses were almost touching.

Dean almost kissed Cas but then the blue eyed man changed the subject.

"The day you met, you said Jo stayed at your place. Where does she sleep?" Cas asked suddenly.

"With me. We've been doing it since we were kids. Why? Were you jealous?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yes I was." Cas said simply.

"How jealous?" Dean asked moving closer.

"Enormously so." Cas growled out and exhaled a hot breath.

Dean sucked it into his lungs.

**Soooo? You like that super tense cliff hanger? I thought it was cool. Tell me what you think? Something you want to happen? What characters you wanna see more of? Anything? I LOVE REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY TUMMY ALL FLUTTERY. One love. **

**Liz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I'm trying to update the other ones, but my parents are only letting me on for so long so patience. Once I finish the three I'm writing I'm going to finish my tie dye one, promise. Scouts honor. :D (I was a girl scout even tho it sucked). Enjoy. **

"Cas?" Dean whispered.

"Yes, Dean?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"I'm going to let you." Cas grinned, Dean quickly grabbed his face and kissed it away.

Feeling Cas' lips against his own was like letting out a breath that you'd been holding longer than you thought possible. It was a combination of relief and heat and passion that surged up through Dean like a geyser erupting.

At first it was all lips, Cas' flush pale pink ones against Dean's plump red ones, and it soon became much more, Dean pulled them together and their bare chests collided as his tongue slipped past Cas' teeth. The skin on skin contact was a little too much for Dean as Cas bit his bottom lip and rolled it in-between his teeth. Groaning, he pulled away, both of their chests were heaving up and down.

"Cas, that was- wow, I can't even think, umm, that was incredible, honestly, but I don't want to get too heated yet man, I- I want to take you on dates first and shit…" Dean said shyly.

Cas smiled warmly, "You're right, that was amazing. Perfect, it was the best fucking kiss I've ever had if I'm going to be honest," he said blushing and Dean smirked, "and Dean, you, you are adorable and gorgeous and yes, I would love to go on a date with you, lots of dates, _but_." Cas said and Dean looked up worried.

"I am going to kiss you again, because I may be addicted to it, you're like some weird form of nicotine or heroin and I've always had this problem with never getting enough.." Cas said with a grin and launched himself at the smiling Winchester.

**XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX**

Gabriel Novack was sitting on his Uncle Bobby's front porch steps on a Sunday, it was his day off, he hadn't had one since he moved to Lawrence, and it's been a month and a half, so he closed shop for the day.

It was only 9 in the morning, he would usually get up later but he wanted to enjoy the nice October day, it was warm because he was sitting in the sun, but by November it would be cold in Kansas. He was wearing baggy flannel pajama pants, but didn't bother donning a shirt. Sipping from his mug of hot coffee he ran a hand through his golden hair and looked across the driveway.

Cassie and Gabriel were still living with Bobby while Balthazar and Lucifer had found a place, they loved Lucifer but honestly they would rather die in a hole than actually live with Balthazar again, and Lucifer was the only one who could tolerate the prick. Gabe smiled at that.

Dean was out there, the latest the older Winchester ever slept in was 8:30, his internal clock was set for nothing later, Gabriel had been told. He worked himself a little too hard and it made guilt and sympathy swell slightly in Gabriel's chest. He also felt pride, glad to know someone so selfless considered him a friend. He was working on the impala, "there's always something that needs fixing," he would say.

Castiel was still asleep, if he _had_ to get up he would be the first one awake and ready, how conscious he would be is another story. The youngest Novack loved sleep more than most things, and he needed his eight hours. Gabriel knew Cassie was like some grumpy demon when someone tried to wake him up, even punched him in the face once.

Cassie and Deano had been dating or boyfriends or whatever for almost a month, around three weeks, and Gabriel couldn't be happier for them. He loved that his brother was happy, he loved that Dean was happy, and everyone knew after they first met that they were just meant to be, it was sickeningly fairytale-ish.

Gabe couldn't help being a little envious of his baby bro and best friend, mostly because he was hopelessly taken by Dean's sixteen year old brother Sam. There was a five year gap between him and the adorable puppy moose and so right now it would be weird, and highly inappropriate for Gabriel to try and establish a relationship with Sam, and he knew that, so he opted out for becoming the kid's friend instead.

He watched as a sleepy Sam trudged out of Dean's apartment above Bobby's garage and walked over to his big brother. Dean ruffled Sam's already disheveled and sleep ridden hair and laughed at his younger brother's groggy features. Gabe didn't know what they were saying but they were smiling and Dean said something snarky that provoked the already 5' 11'' Sam to jump onto the 6' 1'' Dean and ride him around the parking lot for a minute like he was five.

Gabe smiled sadly when Sam threw his head back and laughed. There was just something so pure and happy and wonderful about Sam and he loved it. Sam looked up, brushing his shaggy hair from his eyes to see Gabriel looking over at them. He grinned widely and waved, Gabriel returned the gesture and Sam loped over to him.

"Hi Gabe, you're up early." Sam said with a smile.

"So are you, Sammoose. I actually don't sleep past nine. I like getting up early, unlike Cassie who would probably rip anyone's head off, even Dean's, if they tried to wake him up right now." Gabriel said with a chuckle. Sam giggled and sat down next to Gabriel.

"So why aren't you at work?" Sam asked.

"I took the day off, I needed one." Gabe said with a shrug. He knew when he needed a break and not to push himself.

"Oh that's awesome, I wish Dean would take a day off, even when he doesn't work he works." Sam said with a sigh and glanced at Dean.

"Yeah, Deano's just someone who can't sit still I guess, huh?" he said trying to make Sam feel better, "Hey Sam, what're you doin today?" he asked.

"Not much, just hanging around the house while Dean does some yard work and shit. Finish a book or two, why?" Sam told him. Gabriel smiled, he was a lot like Cassie when it came to reading.

"Wanna spend the day with you're super old boss?" Gabriel asked drinking the rest of his coffee and setting the mug next to him.

"Really Gabe? Sure! That's sounds way more fun then what I was going to do, not to mention that Dean can be such a bitch when he's trying to get stuff done." Sam said with a smile and then added, "And you're not old Gabe, you're only twenty-one, that's one year older than Dean and five older than me." Sam said stubbornly.

"Samsquatch, it'll be a difference up until you're at least 18, because right now I'm an adult and you're considered a minor, but hey, that doesn't mean you can't have a cool and totally badass best friend that's an adult right?" Gabriel said with a grin, trying to add something onto the end of what he was saying because he almost let his feelings slip through.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sam said with a small pout but then he grinned, "We're best friends?"

"Course we are Gigantor, you're way cooler than Deano over there." Gabriel said standing as Sam did and smiled.

"Wow, uh, thanks Gabe, that really means a lot." Sam said and pulled Gabriel into a bone crushing hug.

The rest of the day Sam and Gabriel just hung out, they watched a couple crappy comedy movies that Gabriel was in love with. Sam showed Gabriel the Lawrence Library and where his favorite books were and then they went bowling. It was a pretty successful day.

Later on in the week, on a Wednesday, Sam was sitting in class with Charlie, his only friend in the entire grade. He didn't mind. Sam could have friends if he wanted them, he had some in middle school, but everyone changed when high school happened. Sam wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone who would back stab him in return for his friendship and Charlie and Chuck were the only people he saw that in.

Don't get him wrong, he was nice to everyone, and everyone was nice to him, he just didn't hang out with them outside of school.

Sam and Charlie were sitting in physics, a class that everyone hated because Mr. Azazel was a total dick, he favored Sam, but he still hated him. But then again, people loved the class, but only because it was the period right before lunch.

Charlie nudged Sam.

"What?" Sam whispered.

"Gabriel Novack is standing outside the window trying to get your attention, and he isn't alone." She whispered trying not to laugh. Sam's eyes widened and he glanced out the window.

Gabriel had his face pressed up against the glass and was holding a huge piece of paper with the words, "SAM LOOK AT US," written across it in giant black letters. Gabriel was grinning widely while Lucifer was only smirking and waved.

The class started giggling, good thing the class was basically over because Mr. Azazel was getting pissed. He leaned against his desk and looked at Sam, "Sam, who are those idiots standing outside my classroom window?"

"Uh, nobody sir, just some friends that are insanely dumb." Sam answered and glared at them. That only made Gabriel grin wider and Lucifer held up his hands in defense.

"Well tell them that next time they need to wait until your lunch period to pull that bullshit." The teacher said with a sigh and Sam nodded. Charlie was laughing at them and waved too. The other students were looking back and forth between Sam and Charlie and Gabe and Luce outside and Sam groaned. He hated when he was the center of attention.

The bell ring signaling lunch time and Sam whipped himself out of his seat and raced towards a side entrance to the school. Charlie raced after him.

_They're lucky this school is lenient and let's people visit during lunch periods, _Sam thought with a small grin.

He found them as soon as he opened the door.

"Sammoose! Charles!" Gabriel shouted. Sam rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked bringing them inside.

"I was boreddddddddd, Cassie's at the shop, there's like two people there." Gabriel whined slightly.

"I am merely here because he didn't want to come alone and I'm on my lunch break, plus if I said no he'd probably glue my hand to a tattoo gun or something." Lucifer said with a shrug.

"You guys can eat lunch with us!" Charlie said excitedly.

"What's on the menu?" Gabriel asked Sam while they entered the cafeteria.

"There isn't a menu Gabe, it's just tatertots and some applesauce." Sam said laughing.

"That doesn't sound filling at all." Lucifer mumbled.

"That's why I bring a home lunch, salad. And Charlie and Chuck bring home lunch too." Sam told them as they sat at the lunch table that usually only had three people sitting at it, Sam, Charlie, and Chuck.

As they were sitting down, Gabriel next to Sam and Lucifer next to Charlie they saw Chuck walking over but when he saw Gabriel he started to turn around. Gabriel got up and rushed over to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey it's okay, Chuckles," Gabe said using Dean's nickname for him, "I promise I won't fanboy over you." And he guided Chuck to the table.

Everyone was looking at them and the young men that were new to the table. Most of the time people would just say hi to them as they walked by and everything would be fine, the three of them would be left alone. But now they were all staring, even the teachers were getting curious.

One girl came over, her name was Becky, she's had a weird obsession with Sam since the eighth grade and he always tried to avoid her, but it was difficult and Sam had a hard time actually being mean to people.

"Hey Sam, uh, crazy bitch headed your way." Chuck said quietly and then ate his sandwich.

"Oh great." Sam groaned.

"Wait what?" Lucifer and Gabriel asked at the same time.

"This girl Becky has been weirdly in love and obsessed with Sam since eighth grade." Chuck explained, "I've saved him many times."

"Yeah thank god for upperclassmen that love us, right?" Charlie said with a grin and Chuck huffed in agreement.

"Hi Sam! And Charlotte and Chuck," she said less excitedly.

"If you call me Charlotte one more time I'm going to tie your pigtails together my chewing gum." Charlie hissed they all tried not to laugh, accept for Gabriel, he laughed.

Becky glared at her and Gabriel but didn't speak to them, she turned to Sam.

"Uhh, hi Becky.." Sam said with a weak smile.

"So umm, not to be forward or rude or anything but who are your adult friends?" she asked curiously.

"Oh these are two of Bobby's four nephews. That's Lucifer and this is Gabriel." Sam said as if he were already bored with speaking to her, gesturing to the two Novack boys.

"OH! Nice to meet you." She said, god she was weird.

"You as well, I guess." Lucifer drawled.

"Yeah." Gabriel added, sort of pretending she wasn't there.

"I think Chuck added you guys into his book." Becky told them with a creepy smile. She read his books online, she was obsessed with them because Sam was in them.

"Why wouldn't he? I'm Samsquatch's best friend!" Gabriel said slinging an arm Sam's shoulders and placing a loud and sloppy smooch on his cheek.

"Come on Gabe, not in front of everyone." Sam said laughing and shoved him away a little.

Becky glared daggers at Gabriel.

"I thought Chuck was your best friend?" she asked.

"Yeah he is, and so are Dean, and Gabriel and Charlie. You can have more than one best friend, Becky." Sam said to her.

"Sammoose here works in my café, I see him everyday, and we live in his house." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"You live in his house?!" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah they do, and I sleep over Sam's house all the time." Charlie added with an impish grin that could rival Gabriel's.

"I'm tattooing his bare chest this weekend." Lucifer added quickly.

"I've seen him naked." Chuck said truthfully, the table erupted in laughter.

Becky was fuming with jealousy, she huffed loudly and stomped away.

"Well, someone should let her know that only stick she's gonna have up her ass is the one that's already there, Sam's is clearly not going anywhere near her." Lucifer said with a smirk.

Sam was still blushing from when Gabe had plopped a kiss onto his cheek and luckily Charlie was the only one to notice.

Sam was, to put it bluntly, head over heels for the shortest Novack. His honey eyes and mischievous grin pulled him in as soon as he saw the guy, but Gabriel was five years his senior, and Sam knew he had to wait. He wasn't even legal yet. He was also afraid to tell Dean, he was going to wait until he was at least seventeen, and he wasn't going tot ell him that it's a legit crush, at least not yet. He'll just say that he finds Gabriel attractive, yeah, that's what he'll do.

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxXXXXX**

It was Saturday morning, Dean and Sam would be getting their tattoos later on this afternoon and Dean was glad he woke up at nine because that way he was able to relish the feeling of Cas laying in his arms for a while. He usually had to get up to work and it was a rare chance that he wasn't about to miss.

The sun was peeking in through his curtains and Dean lay on his back, and Cas was resting half of his torso and his head on Dean's chest and abdomen. They were both only wearing their boxer briefs and Dean absent mindedly rubbed his hand up and Dean Cas' side. A white sheet was the only thing draped over them and Dean loved the feel of his and Cas' body head mingling on his skin.

He watched as Cas slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He was almost like a kitten when he woke up on his own.

"Hello Dean." He said, his voice deeper than normal from sleep, he smirked slowly.

"Hey babe, mornin'" Dean replied and leaned down to give him a kiss.

Cas trapped Dean's bottom lip in his and sucked on it lazily. Dean groaned and smiled into the kiss.

"Good morning." Cas said after they kissed for a minute and smiled goofily, "Don't you have to work today?" Cas asked into Dean's chest.

"Nah I took the day off, Sammy and I are getting our tatts today." Dean told him, reaching up to play with Cas' hair that was at the nape of the smaller man's neck. Cas practically purred.

"I thought he was hanging out with Gabriel?" Cas asked.

"They're meeting me there, wanna come?" Dean asked.

"Of course, someone has to hold your hand." Cas said grinning.

"Or we could just ya know…make out while he does it. I'm sure then I wouldn't even feel a thing." Dean said giving him a playful wink. Cas giggled.

"Oh I'm sure Lucifer would love that, watching his baby brother make out with his client, and then having to ignore the client's boner."

"Whatever Cas." Dean said and kissed him again.

"Ya know, I noticed that Sam and Gabriel have been spending a lot of time together…" Cas said looking up at Dean through his eye lashes.

Dean reached down to lace his fingers with Cas' with one hand while keeping his other hand tangled in Cas' hair. "Yeah I know. Sammy's got the biggest crush on Gabe, it's actually really adorable. I'm just waiting for him to tell me about it." Dean said chuckling.

"Sam likes guys?" Cas asked surprised.

"Yeah, he came out early this year, told me one night. We were watching Indiana Jones was hotter than Han Solo and I said, 'Sammy they're the same actor' and then realized five minutes later what he meant. It was hilarious. He's bisexual like me." Dean explained.

"Oh. I know you probably don't wanna hear this, but I'm pretty sure Gabriel is in love with him." Cas whispered.

"Cas it's fine. You think I wouldn't realize that? Sammy's just not old enough yet. If they're willing to wait, then I don't really care. As long as Sammy's happy." Dean said kissing Cas on the top of his head.

"Yeah," Cas said and then started kissing Dean's chest with lazy pecks and delicate nibbles, leaving bruises in every spot he could find. Dean was getting a boner faster than he thought necessary and Cas was already hard.

"Hey Dean? Have you seen my green hoodie?" he heard Sam yell from the kitchen.

Dean groaned, "Sammy, if you don't get your cock-blocking ass out of this house in three minutes I will tie you down and shave your goddamn head!" Dean growled, Sam giggled loudly and sprinted from the apartment. Cas chuckled.

**So? How'd you like it? This chapter was fun because it was pretty Sam/Gabriel oriented, but trust me there is an immense amount of Destiel fluffiness that will erupt in the next chapter. Review pleeeeezzzzeeee? One Love. **

**Liz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the one I haven't updated for the longest so that's what I'm doing now. This is the chapter where Sam and Dean get there tattoos. Enjoy :D**

"You excited Sammy?"

"Are you kidding?" Sam said grinning wildly at Dean as they drove to the tattoo parlor in the Impala, "I am totally psyched! I can't believe you're letting me get a tattoo, and the fact that it's the one's we always wanted is awesome."

Dean smiled. He was happy that Sam was happy.

"Good, I'm glad." He said turning into the parking lot of Luci's place, "Now Sam, like I said before, you don't _have _to do this now. It's painful and if you want to wait I won't mind."

"If you can get one on your waist, where it's pretty damn painful, then I'm sure I can handle getting one on my chest." Sam said with a smirk and got out of the car.

"And what, my dearest little brother, the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked as they entered the building.

"Dean, what are you talking about? I said nothing that could even _possibly_ imply that you're more of a wuss than I am." Sam added with another smirk.

"Sam is just as sassy as ever I see." Said a voice that the Winchester's hadn't heard since Dean graduated from high school.

Standing next to Lucifer, Gabriel, and Cas, who were already there, was none other than Dean's closest high school best friend, accept for Jo; Benny Lafayette.

"Benny?" Dean said, a huge smile spreading across his face.

After Dean graduated from high school Benny had to leave and go back to live with his family in New Orleans. He missed it and his grandmother had been sick for a while. Dean had stayed in touch, they emailed and texted or talked on the phone. Every Christmas and birthday they video chatted. They hadn't talked in the last few weeks and Dean had been thinking about calling him.

"Benny!" Sam shouted and ran to give him a great big moose hug.

Benny had baby-sat Sam a lot when Dean was still in high school and working a job at the same time. Sammy had grown extremely fond of the guy.

"Whoaa!" Benny said smiling but returned the gesture, giving Sam and big bear hug. Benny was five foot eleven, and now Sam was the same height as him. "When'd you get so tall kid?"

Sam shrugged pulling back to grin at him.

"He's been takin the miracle grow and mixin it into his salad when I'm not lookin." Dean said with a grin and stepped forward to embrace his old friend.

"Benny, it's been a while. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Figured I'd surprise yah." Benny said with a shrug, smiling, "I was sick of bein a cook and heard a new tattoo place was openin up here in Lawrence from Bobby."

"I'm glad your back." Dean said smiling and then Lucifer cleared his throat.

"Oh," Dean said, "Sorry Luce."

"It's alright Dean, just uh how do you guys know each other?" he asked. Dean and Sam missed the severe jealousy that was shooting out of Cas and Gabriel's eyes like daggers.

"You didn't tell him you knew us?" Dean asked turning to Benny who shook his head, "Didn't know you were comin'."

"Oh well, Benny was the third musketeer. He and Jo and I were best friends in high school. He moved back home after we graduated, and even though we keep in touch I haven't seen him in two years." Dean explained.

"Benny, we know these three wonderful gents because they're Bobby's nephews." Dean told him.

"Cas is Dean's boyfriend." Sam said smiling.

"Oh is he?" Benny said with a laugh.

"Yeah, he is." Dean said almost wistfully and smiled lovingly at Cas who returned the gesture.

"Well aren't you adorable."

"Shut up Benny." Dean growled and then made his way over to Cas who was leaning against a table and listening and watching to the Benny encounter.

Dean leaned down to give Cas a kiss and Cas couldn't help but comply not matter how jealous Benny made him.

"Hey." Dean whispered after they pulled apart.

"Hello Dean," Cas said with a small smile, "Ready for me to hold your hand?" he mocked.

"Always Cas, you know that," Dean said then smirked and added, "I think it would distract me from the pain more if you held something else."

Oh the innuendos. Dean was the king of innuendos. He literally couldn't go a day without at least making one.

"Hey Deano!" Gabriel said, "We can hear you and I do not appreciate you asking my brother to give you a hand job, in any situation." Benny and Lucifer laughed and Sam pretended to puke.

"He's right Dean, no one wants to hear about Cas touching your dick." Sam added and Dean glared at him.

"Stop siding with Gabe you heathen." He replied.

"Alriiighhttyyy," Lucifer said getting their attention, "You guys ready to start?"

"Sure are, right Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, "Can Benny do mine?" he asked.

"Sure he can, Sam." Dean told him and they removed their shirts then laid down on two of the tattooing chairs.

"Got a couple o' models here, now don't we?" Benny said with a laugh and little did he know that that's exactly how Gabe and Cas saw the Winchester boys.

Cas held Dean's hand, more out of worry than out of Dean needing it. One time Lucifer did threaten to fuck up the tatt when he'd gone to bathroom and came back to Cas making out with Dean without any sort of appropriateness filter. Benny was focused and Gabriel was holding Sam's hand while simultaneously thinking of a better way to do it before Sam broke his fingers.

A little while later, while Benny was refilling a container of black ink Dean asked, "Does Jo know you're back?"

Benny stiffened.

"Nah, haven't told her yet."

Dean raised his eyebrows, not to be a spoil sport to Jo and Lucifer's new relationship thing but before Benny left they were pretty in love. They weren't in a relationship, not at all, but they loved each other. Jo had been planning on telling him but then he left. They said good bye on good terms, or at least that's what Dean was told.

"You gonna surprise her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Benny said and they fell into a comfortable but slightly awkward silence.

Then the bells on the door jingled.

"Deannnnnnnn, Sammmmm, how're the tatts comi—" Jo's words got stuck in her throat.

"Speak of the devil." Lucifer said with a soft smile and a nervous laugh.

Benny turned around, his face was beat red, "Hiya Jo" he almost whispered.

**So that's it. I knooowwww, I'm sorry that it's so short but I wanted to update this and who doesn't love cliff hangers righhtttt? Rriiiiiiiiiiiggghhhhhtttttt? Review pwetty pwease? *gives you sam Winchester status pupp dog eyes.* **

**The next chapter will have A LOT of jealous!Cas and Gabriel and A TON of awkward as fucckkkk Jo and Benny tension. **

**Question: should jo stay with Luce? Or end up with Benny? **

**I want your opinion, but I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do already. One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
